


X Files: A Source of Comfort…

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: After a terrifying case, Doggett gives Scully a shoulder to cry on.Takes place after Badlaa, X Files season 8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files or the characters Agent John Doggett and Agent Dana Scully. This story is entirely fictitious and reactions and feelings by the characters are also fiction.  
> Rated PG13 some love making insinuated

Chapter 1  
En route to Georgetown, Virginia  
10:30pm

Special Agent John Doggett drove in the pouring rain.. He looked over to the passenger seat where Special Agent Dana Scully sat as she stared out her window. She was very quiet on the drive back to her apartment, and as he drove Doggett was raking his brain trying to think of something comforting to say to her. He knew she was still upset about the events that occurred earlier, and it was torture for Doggett to see Scully in any pain.   
But how can I comfort her after knowing what she's been through? He felt helpless as he saw Dana shed a tear which she wiped away quickly. He pretended that he didn't see her tears so he focused back on the road, before finally saying this to her: “you know Agent Scully, from what I've heard about him, I think Mulder would be proud of you if he knew what you went through tonight,” he told her.  
He was pleasantly surprised when she turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. “You really think so, Agent Doggett?” She asked him hopefully. Doggett smiled back. “Of course,” he replied. “I hope you don't think it I'm patronising when I say that I think you’re a very brave woman, Agent Scully. I may never understand what you went through tonight but I want you to know I'm always here if you want to talk about anything,” he told her.  
Scully smiled again. “Thank you, Agent Doggett,” she said softly. “But I should really ask how you're feeling as you've been through it yourself too,” she told him, laying a comforting hand on his arm.  
Doggett felt a tingle in his arm at her touch. He then felt that due to that action the bond between them was growing even more now, especially when she said to him earlier that she wasn't able to have an open mind like Mulder has. That makes the two of us, Doggett had thought as he smiled at Scully, who quickly withdrew her arm before going back to staring shyly at the rain pouring down outside her window.   
Doggett thought he caught a glimpse of her blushing before he focused on the road again, feeling pleased he had seemed to comforted her a little bit.  
“So how do you feel, Agent Doggett?” Scully asked him again after regaining her composure and turned to face him once again. Doggett shrugged and gave her a friendly grin. It was nice to hear her asking him how he was. Maybe they do understand each other after all, he thought.   
“I'm always learning and as long as you can put up with me about my asking you questions and nagging doubt then I know we’ll always be a good team,” he told her truthfully. Now it was his turn to go red so Doggett focused on the road, while Scully replied, “we do make a good team don't we, Agent Doggett?” She asked him with a smile.   
Doggett relaxed when he saw that beautiful smile of hers. He sighed and without thinking, said, “Oh Dana, I just wish I could take all your pain away and make you better,” he confessed. Now Scully couldn't stop smiling. “You're already taking it away, John, as you're helping me find Mulder,” she reminded him. Doggett nodded. “I hope with all my heart that I'll find him for you, Dana,” he told her as the two shared a look for a moment. Doggett then continued driving, feeling his heart beat quicker as Scully continued to stare out her window and the two lapsed into friendly silence.  
A few minutes later, Doggett pulled up outside Scully’s apartment and he opened his door before getting out of the car and walking over to Scully’s side to assist her. Scully got out of the car and smiled. “Thanks, John,” she said, and Doggett was pleased to see that she looked a little better then when they began their drive home. Doggett closed the car door behind her and was about to go back round the car to his drivers side when he felt Scully lightly tap his elbow. He turned round to see her pull her coat tighter around herself as it was still raining steadily.”Thanks for the ride home John, I really appreciate it,” she told him, before adding, “I don't suppose you would like to come in for a drink, coffee maybe?” She asked him hopefully.  
Doggett knew he would do anything for her, but this time he felt he was needed to work and get Files in the office tidied away for her before she came back to work tomorrow morning. “I’d love to Agent Scully, but I think I’d better head back to the office and file in our roort about this case. I was going to do it for you tonight so you won't have to do it when you come back in tomorrow,” he told her. He was about to say goodnight when Scully spoke first. “Please John,” she insisted quietly and helplessly. "I don't want to be alone right now,” she told him as she hugged herself.   
Doggett gazed back into her pleading eyes and finally gave her a slow nod. He just hoped he wouldn't impose himself on her too much as he respected her too much to do so.   
“OK Dana,” he relented, and Scully smiled a small smile once again before getting her keys out of her pocket and opening her door. She then lead Doggett into her place as they stepped out of the rain and Scully closed her door behind him. She helped Doggett take off his coat and hung it on her coat stand before hanging her own coat and gesturing to Doggett that he could sit on her sofa, which he did obligingly. As he sat, Doggett looked around Scully’s apartment and liked how neat and tidy it was. He made a note to invite Scully round to his place sometime after this. Then he felt his heart start to quicken as he thought about spending more time with his pretty partner.  
He watched Scully make the coffee in her kitchen before she came over to him with two cups of coffee. She sat next to him and looked at him in concern when he saw he was looking at her very seriously.   
“What’s wrong, Agent Doggett?” She asked. “You look like you have something to say,” she said. Doggett nodded. “Dana,” he said, “we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Scully and Doggett talk about their relationship, before one thing lead to another...

Chapter 2

Scully’s apartment,   
Georgetown, Virginia  
9:45pm

Agent Scully looked at her partner Agent Doggett out of the corner of her eye as she busied herself in the kitchen making their coffees. As she waited for the kettle to boil she felt the baby kick in her belly three times. They were getting stronger now and Scully smiled a small smile to herself as she placed her hand on her belly.  
She couldn’t explain why, but it felt strange having her partner in her apartment for the first time. Maybe it's because Mulder isn't here, she thought as she grabbed a tray and placed her culinary items on them.  
When she was ready, Scully made her way to her sofa where Doggett was sitting. He appeared to be lost in thought and didn't look up when Scully sat next to him and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them.   
“What’s wrong Agent Doggett?” she asked. “You look like you having something to say,” she added inn concern as she poured the coffees into the cups.   
Just as Doggett was about to reply, Scully felt nauseous and knew she was going to have a bout of morning sickness. Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she knew Doggett would be there when she threw up in the bathroom.   
“Excuse me, Agent Doggett,” she managed to say awkwardly before leaving a surprised Doggett as she ran to her bathroom.  
Afterwards Scully walked back to the living room where Doggett was still sitting patiently.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Agent Doggett,” she told him as she sat next to him on the sofa.  
“Never mind that,” Doggett told her softly. “What’s going on? Is everything okay with you, Agent Scully?” He asked in concern as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Oh, no, I’m fine now, thank you Agent Doggett. I think it must have been something I ate today, that’s all,” she said as she avoided eye contact with him while she went back to drinking her coffee.  
“You don’t look fine,” Doggett protested. “You look quite pale, Dana,” he told her. “Look, John, I'm fine okay? Really I am,” Scully snapped. She immediately regretted it as she saw the hurt look on Doggett’s face while he took his hand off her shoulder.   
She sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “I'm sorry John,” she told him honestly. Doggett nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes as they drank their coffees. Scully cleared her throat. “So what was it you wanted to talk about, John?” She asked. Doggett sighed. “Dana,” he began, wanting so badly for her to understand how he felt about her.  
But before he could say another word, the phone rang. He closed his eyes in frustration as Scully laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sorry Agent Doggett,” she said helplessly as she stood up to get the phone before answering on the third ring. “Scully,” she said as she paced around the living room with Doggett sitting back into the sofa.  
“Dana? Its your Mom. I'm just returning your call you left me a little while ago?” Margaret Scully answered. Scully felt a wave of relief and nervousness wash over her at the same time. She took a deep breath before replying, “Hi Mom,” she said. “Thanks for calling back. Yeah I did leave you a call- were you out Mom?” She asked.   
“Yes, I was on vacation in New England. It’s lovely there, you should go there sometime Dana. I've taken a lot of photos to show you when I next see you,” her Mom replied, sounding happy.   
“I will, Mom,@ she answered. “So you wanted to meet?” Margaret asked. “Yes, Mom, I have something personal to tell you,” she explained. “Okay Dana, well I'm home now so you're welcome to come home to tell me whenever you want. I'm always here for you,” she said. “Thanks Mom,” Scully said happily as she stopped pacing and gazed out of the window at the pouring rain.  
“Would next weekend be a good time for me to come over Mom?” Scully asked, biting her lip, wondering how to explain this phone call to Doggett.  
“Sure honey,” Margaret replied. “Just let me know when nearer the time okay and we'll spend the weekend together. I'm sorry honey but I gotta go now, I've just got to go grocery shopping and catch up with cleaning the house,” Margaret told her. “Okay Mom,” Scully replied. “See you soon,” she said, before they both hung up.  
Scully then turned and made her way back to the sofa. “Agent Doggett,” she started as she carried on standing. “I'll need to have next weekend off work if that’s okay?” She asked him as she wrung her hands anxiously, wondering what he would say.  
“If it doesn't affect our work, then yeah, okay,” he replied, and Scully noted a tone of sarcasm in his voice and sighed. “I just don't like being kept in the dark, Agent Scully,” he added, before getting up. “Thanks for the coffee,” he said in what seemed like a hurt tone.   
“Doggett,” Scully said desperately, causing Doggett to turn round and face her. “I do trust you Agent Doggett, but I need this time to sort things out in my life,” she said helplessly. “I will tell you when the time is right. Trust me,” she said. Doggett shook his head. “I bet if Agent Mulder were here, you’d be telling him everything,” he said in annoyance.   
“Okay well fine. Just go then Doggett. I'll see you at work,” Scully snapped back and before she could stop herself, she shoved Doggett's arm. “What? Dana!” Doggett protested as she began beating him in the chest. “Get out! Go! I don't need you!” Scully burst out. Doggett managed to grab hold of both her hands and held her. “Dana, stop!” He told her, before they looked into each other’s eyes. Then, the next thing they knew, they were kissing passionately. Scully wasn't sure who started the kiss, but the kiss was so comforting it didn't matter. She responded and placed her arms around his waist.  
They then stumbled back to the sofa where they sat and carried on kissing passionately. Scully found herself wishing the kiss would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully wakes after a night with Doggett...

Chapter 3

Scully’s apartment Georgetown, Virginia,

Sunday, 9am

Scully lay sleeping as bright rays of sunlight shone on her face, waking her from a dreamless sleep. With a yawn she looked around slowly, and started to panic when she couldn’t remember what had happened last night.   
She was in her bed and still fully clothed, so she figured she slept alone. Her blouse seemed ruffled and a few buttons were undone, which made Scully feel embarrassed. Did Doggett undo these? She wondered before hastily going to her wardrobe to change into a dark brown sweater and black pants with new heels and her black blazer. Scully studied herself in the mirror.   
She thought back to last night and heaved a sigh of relief when it all came flooding back to her. She and Doggett did kiss passionately for a while, and Scully wanted Doggett to spend the night with her. In a flashback, Scully did remember that she was trying to seduce Doggett by unbuttoning her blouse, but Doggett held her hands and stopped her from doing so.   
Scully flushed in embarrassment as she remembered her attempt to seduce her partner. What was I thinking? She cringed. She figured these mood swings were because of the baby.  
Scully remembered Doggett saying softly to her, “Dana, I love you so much, and I'm very flattered, but I can't sleep with you. Not now at least,” he had protested. “Why not?” Scully asked. Doggett sighed.  
“I wanted to tell you earlier that I love you. I think you feel the chemistry between us too. But we can't take things further- I fear you might be on the rebound from Mulder and I know you're very vulnerable right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that, okay Dana?” Doggett asked.   
“You won't be taking advantage,” Scully replied, as she tried to kiss him again. Doggett responded but stopped when she placed his hands on her hips. “I mean it, Dana,” he said softly. “You better get some sleep as you still look pale,” Doggett said as he held her face in his hands. Scully sighed in resignation before replying, “Okay Agent Doggett. But please can you stay and sleep on the couch maybe? I just have flashbacks of what happened earlier with the boy,” she told him and winced as she closed her eyes. “At the moment, when I close my eyes, all I can see is that boy standing in front of me as I fired my gun,” she said quietly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.  
Doggett gently wiped the tear away. “You did what you could,” he told her softly. Scully nodded and felt a little better. “So will you stay on the couch John?” She asked him softly.  
To her relief, Doggett nodded. “Of course, Dana,” he said with a small smile as he gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Scully flinched as she remembered Mulder doing the same thing to her as she fell asleep on his couch.  
It felt strange but comforting at the same time, and Scully felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he did so.  
“What is it?” Doggett asked in concern as he pulled away. “Nothing, John, its fine,” Scully replied before taking a deep breath.   
“Right, I'll just go and get some sheets for you to sleep in. You can stay here and watch TV while you wait,” she told him and gave him a quick smile as she handed him the remote. Scully then made her way to her closet and found the sheets while Doggett watched a car race on TV.   
A half hour later Scully had made the couch up for Doggett with two bed sheets and a big pillow. The two said goodnight, and Doggett kissed her on the cheek before Scully went to her room to sleep.   
With a sigh, Scully felt sick again, so she quietly made her way to the bathroom. Thankfully, she looked at Doggett and saw that he was still asleep. Treading quietly, Scully managed to get to the bathroom before getting rid of her sickness.   
She then freshened herself up before returning back to the living room, hoping that Doggett was still sleeping.  
To her relief, he was still asleep, so she decided to wake him before putting the kettle on for their morning coffees.  
“Agent Doggett?” She said softly as she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Scully found herself thinking how handsome he looked when he was asleep.   
There was no answer, but Doggett tamed and woke a minute later to see Agent Scully looking down on him. “Agent Scully,” he said as she took her hand away.   
Doggett rubbed his eyes before pulling the duvet away from him and swinging his legs onto the ground so he sat up straight. “Did you have a good sleep, Dana?” he asked. Scully smiled before nodding. “I did, thanks to you, John,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
She really did feel like she had her confidence back after going through that terrible event.  
“How did you sleep?” She asked him. “Good thank you, Dana,” Doggett replied with a small smile.  
“So would you like some coffee?” Scully asked him as she headed towards the kitchen. “Sure, thanks,”Doggett replied as she made their coffees. Doggett switched the TV on they drank their coffees in friendly silence once more. Doggett felt pleased he was able to put Scully’s mind at ease, and he hoped he’d be the only one for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett reflects on the night before...

Chapter 4

M Street, SW  
Washington DC  
Sunday, 11am

Agent Doggett looked at his watch as he waited in line for breakfast. As soon as he finished his coffee with Agent Scully, he had thanked her before giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He then told her she could stay home for the day while he went back to the office and filed their report on the case.   
He had heard her throwing up in the bathroom but he pretended not to notice- he didn't want to upset her again. She still looked pale as they had their coffees, so he told Dana to stay home.   
Doggett bought his favourite polish sausage from the stand before getting back into his car and driving to the FBI Headquarters. Once he entered the X Files office, Doggett sat down in the chair opposite Mulder’s desk and began to eat his snack.   
After eating Doggett went straight to the computer and began typing his file report for him and Agent Scully. He didn't know what was going through her mind last night when she tried to sleep with him.  
His heart quickened as he remembered his lust as he had kissed her passionately. Then somehow he was able to restrain himself and say a gentle ‘no’ to her when she tried to make things between them go further.   
He sighed as he remembered caressing her back and hands- there were definitely sparks flying between them as they stumbled back on the couch together. Doggett didn't know if he was a fool or not for refusing to sleep with a beautiful woman like Dana Scully. What the Hell is wrong with me? He wondered silently. He knew most guys would kill to have the opportunity of being in Scully’s company like he was. So why didn't he realise this when it happened and made the most of it?  
You didn't do it because you know she loves Mulder, and if he ever came back he will kill you if you did stay with her, Doggett’s inner voice told him.   
Doggett sighed in frustration. He looked around the X Files office and shook his head. After reading every X File he knew how obsessed Mulder appeared to be with his work. Doggett had mixed feelings about finding Mulder as he began typing the report. He really did want to find him if it made Scully happy. He could tell how much she needed him. But another part hoped Mulder would never be found so he could keep Scully as his forever.   
But he knew, until Mulder was found, that he would have to stay away from Scully and just know her in a strictly professional manner.  
But if last night was anything to go by, Doggett thought, then that is going to be impossible. But he had to try. And he would try, for her own sake.   
No matter how close he got to her, Doggett would keep his distance until Mulder was found. Then he would feel like he had earns the right to be with her. As long as he made her happy in one way or another, that was the main thing.   
Doggett carried on typing. He finished the report as best he could do without Scully and filed it in a new X File folder. It was now 12:30pm so Doggett decided to go home himself and prepare for work on Monday. He hoped Scully was resting well as he turned off the office lights and locked the door behind him. 

 

The End


End file.
